


Anytime Sweetheart (Sharky Boshaw X Reader)

by RavenGlad



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Humor, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad





	Anytime Sweetheart (Sharky Boshaw X Reader)

"So if the Marina is big enough. Why are you hosting a cook out at a rundown trailer park?"   
I asked Adelaide. "(Y/n), you can't just call it a 'Rundown trailer park' it's Charlemagne's home." She said.   
"But why are we having it there and not back at the Marina?"   
I asked again.

"Well, there's going to be booze- actually probably a lot of it.   
And you know my family gets extremely insane after a few cold ones. So if anyone gets hurt or if something gets damaged it won't be anything of mine." She chuckled.

I laughed. "Well I guess that's one way to look at it." I replied. I looked over at her. "If this cookout is a family get together thing, why are you bringing me? I'm not saying that I didn't want to come with you or anything bu-"  
Adelaide cut me off. 

"Honey, I understand what you're saying. But to me you are family and there's nothing that can change that." She stated. I placed a hand over my heart. "Addie, that's so sweet of you..."   
I said. She laughed. "Well that and also the fact that Charlemagne will have another pretty face to look at instead of mine for once."

She winked at me. "Addie don't talk like that, it's obvious that he doesn't think of me like that...hell, I don't even think that I've held a whole conversation with him before."   
I said. Adelaide stopped the truck in front of the trailer park, she looked over at me. 

"(Y/n), you haven't noticed it but when Sharky is around I always noticed his eyes on you."   
I rolled my eyes. "Addie please. What about his whole 'You're like fire' poem for you." I said. Adelaide placed a hand on her forehead. "Oh Lord...can we please not talk about that." She shook her head as if that could help her forget it. 

I let out a laugh as we opened the truck doors and got out.   
I followed Adelaide into the circle of trailers. "Hey there handsome!" Adelaide called out, Sharky and Hurk just now realizing we had showed up.  
"Addie! It's about time you opened your eyes and realized you were missing all this!"

Sharky called to us as he motioned to his body. "I was actually talking to my son. Please, don't talk to me like that you weirdo." She said. Sharky laughed in response. "Hey, Mom. I brought all the stuff you wanted." Hurk chimed in. Adelaide smiled. "Thanks sweetie."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sharky looking over at me. 

'I always notice his eyes on you'

Adelaide's words ran through my mind. I shook my head to try and replace the thought with something else. "How's it goin' (Y/n)?"   
Hurk smiled. I looked over at him and returned the smile. "I'm doing pretty great, how about you?" 

-A Few Hours Later-

I stepped over the sleeping figure of Hurk and sat down on the edge of the empty swimming pool, I held out another beer to Adelaide. "No thank you Honey, but I'm good for the night." She said. I nodded my head and looked down at the beer for a moment. "I'll take it off your hands."  
The gruff voice of Sharky said. 

I looked over and held it out to him.   
He was about to take a drink but stopped. "Hey...what do you think about having a small drinking contest." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and thought about the idea.  
"How many do I have to drink to win." I said. Adelaide placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"(Y/n), I don't know if that's a good idea...I mean you've already had three beers." She said. "Addie, it's okay. I can handle it." I looked at Sharky. "What do I get if I win." I asked. Sharky looked up for a moment.   
"I haven't actually thought that far ahead. But I'll think of something."   
He said. I stood up. "Okay Charlemagne, how many do I need to drink."

  -15 Extremely Blurry Minutes Later-

I dropped the last can and felt Adelaide's hands on my shoulders to keep me standing. "How'd I do?"   
I slurred. "You did fine Honey.   
Sharky she needs to lay down." Adelaide's words boomed in my ears.  
"Addie, please lower your voice why you bein so loud?" 

Addie didn't answer, she only started walking. The next thing I knew was that I was laying down in a room I didn't recognize. "(Y/n), you're gonna sleep here at Sharky's tonight, okay?" She said. "Okay...why aren't I going with you..?" I asked. "If you sit in a moving car for even a second, you'll get motion sick and throw up everywhere in my truck. And I don't want that." She said.

I let out a lazy laugh and placed a hand over my mouth.   
"Yeah Addie...you're probably right..."  
I said. "Where's Sharky? He didn't fall on his way in did he?" I said. "He's taking a piss and then he's gonna check on you after I'm gone." Addie said as she took my shoes off and covered me up with a blanket.

"Thank you Addie..." I yawned. "You're welcome. I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow." She said.   
I nodded and snuggled up to the pillow under my head and could faintly hear the door close. After a while I felt the blanket over me move and a figure crawled into the bed   
next to me. 

"Shit, I forgot you were here. I can go to the couch." Sharky said as he started to get out of the bed. I moved over a bit for him. "That's okay...we can just share the bed. If you're cool with that..." I offered. He took his pull over off and got back in the bed.   
"Is is okay if I sleep without my pants?" He asked. I nodded and laughed. 

"Yeah, I'm cool with that. I mean it is your bed." He reached over and shut the lamp off. I pulled the blanket back up and yawned. Sharky layed down.   
After a moment I drunkenly placed a hand on his cheek and ran my thumb over his facial hair. "What are you doing...?" He whispered. I laughed and moved my hand away. 

"I'm just feeling your face, silly."   
I turned over, facing my back towards him, soon falling asleep.

-The Next Morning-

I awoke with a pounding sensation in my head as I slowly realized that my head was on Sharky's chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I slowly propped myself up on an elbow. "Sharky, where's your bathroom." I asked. He stirred slightly in his sleep. I placed a hand on his shoulder and  slightly shook him.   
His eyes fluttered open. 

"Sharky, where's your bathroom."   
I asked again. "It's the room all the way down the hall." He answered.   
I stood up, instantly getting dizzy.   
"Oh fuck." I said. I practically ran down the hallway. I dropped to my knees and threw up some of yesterdays contents. "You okay?"   
I heard Sharky ask.

I felt him move my hair out of my face. After a minute I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth.  
I sighed and flushed the toilet.   
"Did I even win?" I asked. Sharky looked confused. "What?" He said.   
"Your contest. Did I even win your contest?" I said. Sharky nodded his head. 

"Yeah...I don't actually remember how that went." He answered. He helped me stand back up. "Is it okay if I lay down in your bed some more?"   
I asked. Sharky smiled. "Would it be okay if I joined you?" He said. I laughed. "Well it is your bed...why does that sound familiar?" I thought for a moment. We made our way back to his room and layed down. 

"Do you care if we lay here like we were before?" He asked. I looked at him and realized that he was only wearing underwear. "We've pretty much seen each other naked, so I guess it doesn't matter."   
I said with a smile. I layed my head down on his chest. "So...do you remember last night?" Sharky asked. 

I shook my head. "I remember Adelaide leaving...and that's about it." I answered.  
"How much do you remember?"   
I said, looking up at him. "I remember getting in bed and you feeling my face." He said. "You mean that I reached up and felt your face?"   
I questioned. Sharky nodded. "Yeah, I asked what you were doing and you called me silly." 

I buried my face in his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry I did that, I sound so stupid..." Sharky started rubbing my back. "You're not stupid...I actually thought that it was kinda cute..."   
He said. I raised my head slightly from his chest and looked up at him.   
"Really?" I asked. He smiled at me.   
"It was a little confusing at the time. but when I think about it now, yeah it was pretty cute." 

I felt my cheeks heat up. "O-okay."  
I said, laying my head back down.  
I layed there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of Sharky breathing. "Sharky, do you like me?" I asked quietly. As soon as the words left my mouth Sharky's breathing paused. A second later he continued his breathing. 

"Uh...what do you mean as in like?" He asked. I let out a quiet laugh. 

"I mean, do you like like me."   
I answered. I listened as Sharky cleared his throat. "Well...yeah,   
I guess. Are you okay with that?"   
He said. I let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay with that. I didn't think it was true when Addie said it...but I guess I was wrong." 

"Wait, how does Addie know?"   
He asked, sounding worried. "I'm not sure, but she does know how men are better than I do." I said. Sharky nodded. "Yeah, that's probably true."  
We could hear the trailer door open and Adelaide walked into the room.   
She sighed in relief when she saw us.   
"Oh thank God, did the two of you fuck?" She asked. 

Sharky and I looked at each other and laughed. "No Addie, we didn't fuck."  
I said, looking over at her.   
"Wait...where's Hurk?" Sharky asked.  
"Oh, he's still sleeping outside."   
Adelaide answered. "Should we bring him inside, he's probably cold?" I said. Adelaide shrugged. "Nah he's used to the cold, his Dad  makes him sleep outside all the time." Sharky said.

"He sounds like a dick..." I muttered.  
Adelaide scoffed. "Yeah...you don't even know." She said. I moved Sharky's arm from my shoulder and sat up, instantly getting dizzy again.   
I placed a hand on my forehead.   
"I need water and a really long nap..."  
I said quietly. I felt Sharky rub my back. "Well Honey, get dressed and I'll get you home." Adelaide sighed. 

I slipped my shoes on and stood up.   
I watched as Sharky started to get redressed. "Why are you getting dressed? You have a perfect opportunity to stay in bed all day?"   
I said. "Well I should probably get Hurk inside before a bear eats his butt meat." He responded. We walked out of the trailer. "I'm gonna go get in the truck before I fall over..." I said.   
And with that I went to the truck.

"Well aren't you gonna ask her out?"  
Addie said to Sharky. He shrugged.   
"Uh...I don't know, should I?" He said.  
"Well yeah dumbass. Snatch that ass up before someone else does."   
She stated. Sharky straightened his posture and approached the truck.

I rolled the window down as Sharky walked over. "What's up?" I asked.   
Sharky leaned on the car door.   
"Um..." He looked completely lost.   
"You wanna take me to the pizza bar tomorrow?" I said. Sharky looked relieved. "Yeah, that's a good idea. What time?" He said. I thought for a moment. "Just surprise me..." I smiled.   
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
He said, pointing finger guns as he walked away. 

Adelaide got in the truck and looked over at me. "So...?" She asked.   
"We're going to the pizza bar tomorrow." I answered. I smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Did you set all this up?" I asked. Addie closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sick of all the random ass phone calls from him so I can hear his 'poetry' for me."   
She responded. 

"I kinda figured so...but thank you Addie." I said. Adelaide reached over and squeezed my hand.   
"Anytime sweetheart, anytime..."

The End


End file.
